odanobunanoyaboufandomcom-20200223-history
Sagara Yoshiharu
'Appearance' Yoshiharu is a young man of average height, with a slim build. He has brown eyes, and short-medium length brown hair that is somewhat wavy at the top, but falls down straight at the sides. He is seen wearing what looks to be a charcoal-gray school uniform, coupled with a yellow t-shirt and red Converse-style shoes. He wore a typical takoyaki stand uniform in a cooking competition in episode 8, but otherwise sticks to his usual clothing. Interestingly, even in the Sengoku period, he wears the same attire, with nobody even questioning his then-strange clothing. In the Light Novels however Yoshiharu does regularly wear era-fitting attire, he is shown wearing a suit of armour in battle on multiple occasions as well as attending parties in attire fit for the time period. He changed into this attire right off the bat in the first novel after Nene's grandfather Asano gave him a foot soldier's uniform, though it stands to reason he still has his modern clothing, he doesn't wear it usually. He is also depicted wielding a spear, a bow, and riding a horse in a full suit of armour at different times, indicating the fact that he actually does fight in the novels. 'Personality' Yoshiharu frequently shows a very bold personality. He is quite brave and willing to without hesitation, put himself in harms way to protect someone else; as shown when jumps in front of Nobuna to protect her from an enemy Ashigaru, and didn't even take into consideration that he was unarmed. He is a very outspoken character; and whether he his persuading Saidou Dousan to hand over his territory to Nobuna (in which he risked his life to plead his case), or admitting to Shibata Katsuie that he was ogling over her breasts, he is frequently willing to say whatever is on his mind, or voice his beliefs regardless of how the other party may react. Despite his initial low-status as part of the Oda clan, he's shown many times to challenge Nobuna's authority in front of her subjects, and even physically stops her from taking her own brothers life. Yoshiharu is a very kind and caring character. He even manages to make Hanbei Takenaka comfortable by showing her kindness, and tending to her when she becomes weakened by using too many spells. He is at times though, quite rude, and insulting. He refers to people mostly (even Nobuna and Saitou Dousan) by only their given names, without adding an honorific title, which is considered extremely rude in Japanese society. On top of that, he's also occasionally quite foul-mouthed, most notably towards Azai Nagamasa, whom Yoshiharu insults nearly every chance he gets. It is also shown in the series that Yoshiharu has a weakness for cute girls, as shown in several occasions, such as in episode 4 when the Oda army ambushes Yoshimoto Imagawa's camp. Katsuie, who was about to strike down Yoshimoto, was forced to let her live as a result of Yoshiharu's unwanted breast-fondling. He then proceeds towards the fallen Yoshimoto and persuades her to surrender. He is very loyal to Nobuna, and at the end of episode 2, he swears his allegiance to her, and vows to serve her in her conquests. Despite thinking of her as a "brat," he, despite pleads from Katsuie to restrain, berated and threatened Nobutsumi (then Nobukatsu) for insulting her, even after acknowledging that Nobukatsu and himself could probably get along well. He also tells Hanbei that he just wants to serve Nobuna, and "make her shine." Strategically Yoshiharu has also become a fairly adept leader and is fearless when it counts. Even the threat of death in battle does not seem to completely break his calm. This is perhaps his most noble and impressive trait, as it has allowed him and his allies to escape from situations which would easily break other men down. Yoshiharu managed to lead his men towards a successful, although nearly fatal, rescue of Saito Dousan, as well as a successful retreat from the Azai-Asakura Alliance, and a nearly successful victory over the army of Date Masamune, which would've been victorious had it not been for the arrival of Magoichi Saika. He also appears to possess great charisma. According to Zenki, Yoshiharu's most impressive trait is to inadvertantly cause himself woman troubles. He has gained the affection of his lord Oda Nobuna, Akechi "Juubei" Mitsuhide, who at first hated him, Hanbei Takaneka, who at first feared everyone, including him, and Katsuie Shibata, who outwardly still hates him, all to name a few. Even the Tiger of Kai has become smitten with him after he saved her life and has chosen him as her new strategist, she even offered him the chance to marry any of her four Generals of Kai, and later all of them and herself, just to persuade him. Needless to say that the aformentioned generals were appauled by this idea until they saw his leadership in battle, at which point they too seemed to acknowledge him. Most impressive, or by his admission the most credible evidence of Zenki's claim, is that he once managed to make an entire cult of girls who worship the cat god smitten with him after defusing their potential uprising with a soccer craze. This event also secured the affection of Magoichi Saika as well, who now constantly seeks to make him her husband. The cult in question was so hung up on him staying with them that it almost erupted in a war with Nobuna and Juubei. Even louise Frois, a sworn Christian, shows affection towards him, although she sees herself as "healing his heart" during times of need and takes on a more maternal persona towards him. He is also very nice towards children, namely Hanbei, Nene, Bontenmaru(Date Masamune) and Motoyasu, who tried to kill him first time they met. This trait causes him some frustration, as he notes that in the end the harem he desired was quite different from the harem of Loli's he actually has. He was even willing to show kindness to the children who annoy or antagonise him, namely Bontenmaru, who tried to become the destroyer fortold in the Christian faith, and Kuroda Kanbei. Background Little information has been given about Yoshiharu's life back in modern day Japan; however, it is known that before he ended up in the Sengoku period, he was a high school student, who was a huge fan of the RPG, Nobunaga's Ambition. He has studied Japanese history thoroughly, from multiple sources, hinted when he claims he's never seen the Battle Of Okehazama depicted as being fought on a mountain. He also appears to have been on fairly close terms with his mother, which comes up in a fever dream when he's in a near death state and is later pointed out to both Nobuna and Bontenmaru (the future Date Masamune). Plot Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc : Main Article: Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc Invasion of Mino Arc : Main Article: Invasion of Mino Arc Kyoto arc Miyoshi Three Arc The Tiger of Kai Arc Harem King Arc Azai-Asakura Final Battle Arc Return of the Ashikage Shogunate Arc Relationships Being the series main character, Yoshiharu naturally developed a large number of relationships with several major characters, below is a list of the most promenant of his relationships. Goemon Hachisuka Goemon is Yoshiharu's first subordinate, joining him even before he became a Daimyou by contracting herself with him as a Shinobi. Despite their role as master and subordinate Yoshiharu does not treat her any differently than he would his superiors, which is to say he speaks to her as a friend and not a retainer. He often points out Goemon's habit of biting her tongue, much to her emnity. The dynamics between the two are quite strong, as Yoshiharu was almost heartbroken when he thought she died and she has proven herself to be willing to take a bullet for him. Later on it's revealed that Goemon is of the age where she becomes somewhat aware of men and becomes flustered when hugged by Yoshiharu, yet at the same time she will not react at all to being seen in nothing but a loin cloth by him. When a job needs to be done Goemon is usually the first person aside from the strategist, Hanbei, who Yoshiharu will turn to and she is more than willing to see it through. Oda Nobuna The initial relationship between Yoshiharu and Nobuna was one of retainer and lord, however, even straight from the start, they began to develop a fondness for each other, in mutual Tsundere fashon. After Yoshiharu first saved her life when they met on the battlefield Nobuna kept him around as her subordinate nicknaming him Saru for his monkey-like appearance and personality. Nobuna is noted to treasure Yoshiharu, her father, Saitou Dousan and a certain missionary due to them each being able to understand her ideals, however, both the missionary and her father are already gone which causes her to find sanctuary in Dousan and Yoshiharu. Her desire to see him live was strong from the start and made stronger when he demonstrated his knowledge of the globe, however, Yoshiharu refused to plead for his life when she was nearly forced to kill him, as this would make her even more conflicted. Yoshiharu quickly became the only moral crutch preventing Nobuna from turning into a demon king like Nobunaga, and with the death of Saitou Dousan, he is also the only person who can truly understand her. The two eventually developed mutual love for each other, which came full circle during Takeda Shingen and the Azai-Asakura Alliance's simultanious invasions wherein Nobuna, in her camp, was assaulted by Yoshikage Asakura, Yoshiharu not only rescued her by beating the man to a pulp, but loudly declared her his woman during the exchange. They later got together during the christmas celebration which signified the mutual retreat of both invading armies, a fact which, much to their fear, was not unnoticed by the public. Katsuie Shibata Katsuie repeatedly wanted to behead Yoshiharu for staring at her chest and also for his rude way of referring to her and Nobuna. However, she ultimately acknowledges him for being the only person aside from a now deceased missionary who could truly make Nobuna happy when talking to him, and as a result she begins to develop faith in him. Later, when Yoshiharu prevents Nobuna from executing Nobukatsu, Katsuie is both shocked and amazed by his bravery, or sheer stupidity, but goes back to hating him when he stares at her chest later on. She may harbour feelings towards him, but is most likely in denial about it, however her feelings of admiration towards Nobuna are ultimately stronger and she hates how close the two of them are while she herself wants to be close to Nobuna. She cared enough for him that she promised she would allow him to grope her if he returned alive from the retreat, but ultimately notes afterwards she was certain he'd die, and was very insistant he do it and get it over with. If nothing else, she is willing to say she will protect herself and Nobuna from the "saru" and is quite clearly jealous and frustrated with how close he has become towards Nobuna. Inuchiyo Maeda Yoshiharu became friends with Inuchiyo very quickly due to Nobuna's relationship with Yoshiharu. Inuchiyo is protective enough of him due to Nobuna to even stand up to her brother Nobukatsu and the strongest warrior, Katsuie, simply because Nobuna only seems to have fun around Yoshiharu and Saitou Dousan due to their ability to comprehend her ambitions. She also appears to playfully go along with Yoshiharu's games and also gets very dejected due to his preference of more boxum women. While she was willing to help him raise funds to buy rice for the Oda clan Inuchiyo was surprised to see Yoshiharu massively raise the amount of money they possessed and go mad due to it. Initially she pointed out that the money was Nobuna's, but after Yoshiharu promised to buy her a silk garment she gave up arguing and made him stick to that promise even when she was forced to leave the Oda clan temporarily. She was willing to strike one of Nobukatsu's retainers in order to make the delivery and save Yoshiharu's head, and also fought against Hanzo in order to protect Yoshiharu, on both occasions taking high risks for his sake. At the very least the two are close friends Akechi Mitsuhide Initially Juubei maintained an air of a senpai/kouhei relationship towards Yoshiharu, however that changed during their time in Kyoto, where Juubei made it clear she intended to be superior to him and that Nobuna only needed her in order to triumph. She became a recurring neusance during their time in Kyoto, eventually alienating herself, even incidentally from the lord, Nobuna, whom she wanted to prove her worth to. After hearing that Nobuna might be dead it was Yoshiharu who snapped her out of it and ultimately helped her protect Kyoto from Mutsunaga Danjo. After this event, Juubei has come to the impression that Yoshiharu knows her fate, and that he is trying to prevent that sad future from happening, she develops a matternal feeling of compassion towards him and later a romantic interest as well. After seeing him near death and nursing him back to health she has more or less fallen for him. She is not very subtle about her interest in him, almost immediately putting on a bridal gown and attempting to marry him, which led to a massive missunderstanding with Nobuna. SHe is also very sharp towards Nobuna and Yoshiharu's relationship and insists that a lord and retainer should not wed, so naturally she is the better "sacrifice" to marry him. Yoshiharu has in fact become quite worried that Juubei might start the Incident at Hannon-Ji because of her love for him. Saitou Dousan Yoshiharu and Saitou Dousan seem to have a mutual respect towards one another, and it can be infered that Dousan was the first to actually believe Yoshiharu came from the future. Yoshiharu seems to look up to Dousan as an older and wiser individual and is trusted by the latter in return. However, due to Dousan's stuborn nature, he much disliked being rescued by Yoshiharu since it meant that the boy put himself in harms way and he knows what it would mean to Nobuna for him to die. Yoshiharu might be the only person who could actually talk the stuborn Dousan down and reason with him. When Saitou Dousan later died he entrusted Yoshiharu, the last living person who could comprehend Nobuna's dream, with helping her reach her dream. Oda Nobukatsu/Tsuda Nobusumi Nobukatsu and Yoshiharu's relationship was intially founded upon mutual dislike, Yoshiharu disliked Nobukatsu for his opinion of his older sister, which was painted by his mother and his retainers, and Nobukatsu hated Yoshiharu for hitting him, a thing which is amazing Yoshiharu got away with. However Yoshiharu noted that Nobukatsu is only at a "cute" level compared to Nobuna, and doesn't seem to think badly of him despite him and his retainers constantly hindering and taunting him during his job. After Yoshiharu saved Nobukatsu from being executed by his sister Nobukatsu appears to have developed some level of respect for him and later appeared at his house with Nene and Katsuie to celebrate the outcome. During this celebration Nobusumi stated outright that he will never forget his debt to Yoshiharu and will hence forth fight alongside him in battle. Yoshiharu also admits that the two of them are similar, and has developed as much trust in Nobusumi as the later has developed respect towards him, going so far as to rely on his help to deal with powerful warlords and battles. It also stands that Nobusumi was willing to let Yoshiharu take a promotion in his stead, even ignoring his mother's complaints and Yoshiharu's lack of noble blood, because he acknowledged the latter's contribution as greater than his own. Yoshiharu is jealous of Nobusumi for the fact that he has 100 girls serving him, even after changing his name and abandoning his right to opose Nobuna for leadership fo the Oda clan these girls remain loyal to him. Takenaka Hanbei Luis Frois Date Masamune/Bontenmaru Shingen Takeda Takeda first heard of "the man who defies fate" from her retainer, and discovered that Oda's monkey claimed to be someone from the future. Yoshiharu first met Shingen at a hot spring she was secretting herself away to from her men. During this time, Yoshiharu came to inspect whether she was unwell, as history notes she was either assassinated or died of illness. Takeda realises he is in fact the "man who defies fate" who she sought and asks him how and when she will die, somewhat hesitantly, due to her being the enemy, Yoshiharu shows her sympathy and tells her to beware of assassins. This results in Yoshiharu accidentally saving Shingen's life, a decision he came very close to regretting. After the death of her strategist Shingen began to desire to recruite Yoshiharu into her ranks, as "the man who defies fate" would be a worthy successor to him. she goes so far as to offer him the finest of her female generals of Kai, or even herself, and all of them as well, when the conversation seems to head in that direction. This has earned her much emnity from Nobuna, yet at the same time both of them will get along perfectly if they believe he has come to harm. Yoshiharu does not seem to resent or fear Shingen in any way despite her being a powerful enemy and he is trusted enough by her to lend him her troops to lead into battle against Date Masamune. Motoyasu Matsudaira When they first met, due to Motoyasu serving Imagawa Yoshimoto, she tried to kill him with her sword. Later, after his actions helped Nobuna bring down the Imagawa clan and Motoyasu came to ally herself with Nobuna, she clearly remembers trying to kill him, but chooses not to bring it up out of awkwardness. After seeing Nobuna and Yoshiharu's usual routine she also develops some respect for Yoshiharu's bravery(She's terrified of Nobuna for setting her on fire, grilling her, and other such events when they were childhood friends). Kuroda Kanbei Shikanosuke Yamanaka Due to her aparently "M"-personality, Shikanosuke more or less seems genuinely happy with the idea of becoming Yoshiharu's slave, litterally. Yoshiharu immediately suspects she's a masochist, and it would not come as a surprise if she genuinely was. He views her as a very pure individual, due to her personality and would even say she's the purest of the women he's ever met. He is willing to lie to her to protect her, as he knew in his future's history that she would likely die fighting against the Mori clan and chose to keep the grim possibilities to himself, because she would actually go and do it: Shikanosuke tends to pray for suffering rather than victory, again, he suspects she's a masochist. TRIVIA *Although he is a original character for the novel ,Yoshiharu's main role is based on Toyotomi Hideyoshi whom assist Nobuna's ambition to unifying Japan during the Sengoku Era. His nickname Saru is based on also Toyotomi Hideyoshi since Hideyoshi's nickname also a monkey (Saru). *In fact, there's many parallels between Yoshiharu, and the real life Toyotomi Hideyoshi. When Toyotomi (then known as Kinoshita Toukichirou) first became a servant of Oda Nobunaga, Oda made him in charge of his shoes. Toyotomi was even known to be a successful negotiator, good at convincing others, and had a usually friendly and easy-going personality, just like Yoshiharu. *In the series, Yoshiharu and Inuchiyo become buddies and are usually seen with each other. This was also the case in real life (Yoshiharu being based on Toyotomi Hideyoshi), as the two became good friends. |} Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Character Category:Oda Army Category:Character Category:Sagara Corps Category:Male character Category:Warlord Character Category:Asano Clan